Avoiding Scams
Notable Scammers * PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYBODY WITHOUT PROOF!!! * Futurespark24 Lures you into duping, takes valuable stuff w/o looking then leaves. * Alexmitru '''(The simple scam he tells you to give money and leave, the funny part is everytime hk played with him he asked money for nothing, I repeat NOTHING. Evidence: https://youtu.be/bB2Mhz6Lwds) * '''cool987cool987 (He sells axes and tells you to send money, then leaves. NOT MY VIDEO. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJXPQnyTdcw). * bjorsenDK (Says he sells rukiry then blacklist you and ask why should he gives you money/axe. Evidence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBivSFFVq6w). * bloxkareem (He sells you an axe - you hand over the money and then he blacklists. After, he sometimes leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5K0MS8wi0). * schutter12 (He friends people and then steals from them and after that he lies to his friend. ). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo) * Atxbiscuit (As above before scammer lies to his friends, he then says you're the scammer and you made him cry etc...). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1S50eYK4bo) # (Evidence 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a2uIUbG0wI) * Richard2724 (Ask people to buy a Alpha Axe still in a box, faceslam8025 has the proof ). # (Evidence 1 https://youtu.be/Z_yDsMm4vFA) * IsabellaBrewster (She uses the seat unwhitelist trick, she lures you into her "storage"). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHkUcYljHwo&feature=youtu.be) # (Evidence 2 by MyUsernamesThis https://youtu.be/QARPMKwluIc) # Mxmx456 (Pretends to lose connection. Ends out saying he lost the things and blames you for connection loss. Evidence coming soon.) - Please can someone add some proof by maybe making an extra save, adding him as a friend and joining him? # kankerGamerNl and xXxwolfieXx (tries to sell you a boxed alpha axe for 50k and then leaves. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7WRmYpelZk) # MichaelCassell: He makes you whitelist him and then he steals everything from your base. The image shows all the stuff that he has looted from players. After that he blacklists you and fakes that he is color blind as an excuse. # oldi10111: traded fireaxe+60K for wobbly gift, failed to deliver after aquiring gift. # bobharris: If you buy something from him, you pay first and he leaves. Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/wbuix364j/dd39ada9/ *'addis1234': Offers to help then steals your stuff, evidence is on his base, he has my truck my sawmax and no money *(Bonecrusher12354 has been removed from this list because I witnessed a trade and no scam, however note that he has scammed players before) *'XXitsjustaprankXX:' (tries selling you a alpha axe for 11k then leaves. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToSq1fyA4V8) *'DavidRivera11' (Does normal scamming like taking your money and leaves.) :Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbuSqFt9Rk * nhoklinhlaanh ''' * Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2h_QFbbBwU (He kills you and asks you to white him so he can bring you your axe or he reloads so it becomes him in this video though KingDJ250 ended up thwarting his plans in the end saving peoples axes... Where will he be next and how will KingDJ250 help next???) * '''cool082 -Tells you his Axe Collection is in this box. Upon touching this box, you get sucked in and die. -Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4R6Epe9Ms&edit=vd * GoodLuther1234 * Evidence : -> * He asks you if he can help you and when you don't look, he takes your trucks and sawmills. Crimsonheads But he says do you want help then he goes 50k and if you say yes he says whitelist him and if you do he will destroy all you things and say ha ha lol ur a noob. RyanXvelLOL he asks to work for you then when you whitelist him he will steel your things and leave the game (only expensive things e.g: a sawmax 2.0 and a pickup truck 1). UnitedInChairmans He gets scammed but if your friend and have such things as:Sawmax 02-01,Big utility truck,Alpha boxes,etc. He will steal them. http://prntscr.com/9xjrtj http://prntscr.com/9xjrxm nikidude21 If you leave a piece of wood unclaimed near nikidude21, he will go up to it and steal it from you without even asking, it is considered scamming if you steal a item from them w/o them giving you permission. Also claims that you gave them the wood.. ITRYYY If you leave a piece of wood unclaimed near ITRYYY, he will go up to it and steal it from you without even asking, it is considered scamming if you steal a item from them w/o them giving you permission. He stole all our wood as shown on the picture ghalya2004 Caught Stealing from Suicidalmonkey02. Pictures here. Epicmustacheman Claims to be selling a Jack o' Lantern (And 11 rukiyaxe's for 20k, no proof available) for 10k apiece, but when you pay, says r-e-t-a-r-d and leaves the game. Proof to the right: Notable Scamming Methods * LIST ALL METHODS OF SCAMMING YOU SEE HERE * Asking you to go to their base to get an axe. * Telling you to whitelist them for "help". This is one of the most obvious methods of scamming, AVOID AT ALL COSTS. * The Storage of DOOM: Essentially a hollow box constructed of thin walls with chairs inside it. Upon touching it, you will die due to the abundance of seat parts you are touching. * Saying they don't scam when CLEARLY they did * Pretending to be your friend to gain your trust...and then smashing it to bits. * Asks you to pay first, keeps item then quits. * They may '''have an un-normally large item collection. (note that some players did get these items without scamming) * Blacklisting you when conducting a trade, etc. * Betrayal * Taking your unclaimed wood w/o permission. * Add more '''above here. Continue using bullet list. How to avoid getting scammed * LIST STRATEGIES HERE * If you find yourself inside a chair trap, leave the game before you die. * Check Spaithi blog. * If scammer traps you in a building, A: you either do the infamous Mad Games physics get through a wall glitch, or B: you reload your base and reset, or C: Leave the game. * Pay 50%, maybe even a third of the price they're asking, and then ask for the item first. After you get the item, pay the rest of the money. * Don't get into a argument. If they try to argue, just leave. ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE WHITELISTED. * Blacklist the people you Whitelist so you can be sure there not on your base when you go get something. * Don't buy things from vendors too often. * Ask to see the item right in front of you before you even think about buying it. * Find players that you trust not to scam you. * If a player you meet is on this list (Ctrl + F), never buy ANYTHING from them. Blacklist them and prevent people in your server falling victim to the scammer at ALL COSTS. * Add more above here. Continue using bullet list. Category:Scammers Category:Miscellaneous